


Two-Toned Whiskey-Colored Eyes

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Knight Isaac Lahey, Knight Scott McCall, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek, Red Daffodil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Noah Stilinski was the top advising strategist to Queen Talia Hale. Noah lived in the castle but what no one else knew was that he had a beautiful wife and a handsome young son. His wife and child lived at the edge of the main village that surrounded the castle. They lived separately in hope to keep the young boy's secret safe. The child was blessed with the gifts of magic just like his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night of Prince Derek’s birthday ball. Derek was sat at the forefront of the room watching as everyone celebrated. “How is the celebration going your majesty?” Lord Stilinski said standing beside the young prince.

“To be honest, borning. My mother wants me to find a queen,” the young prince explained. 

“Well have fun with that,” Noah said before heading back to wandering aimlessly through the ball. Derek left his throne to move through the crowd of his party.

But the young prince was startled as he bumped into a boy a few years younger than him. “I’m sorry your highness,” the boy said quickly avoiding eye contact.

“No, it's my fault I should be watching where I’m walking,” Derek said looking at the boy, “Have I ever seen you here at the castle before?”

“Oh, no. My father works and lives here. I live in the village with my mother. Now I don’t mean to be rude your majesty but I need to find my father,” the young boy exclaimed before disappearing back into the crowd. But not before Derek got a look at the two-toned whiskey-colored eyes that the young boy possessed.

Derek made his way to back to his throne as his uncle Peter joined him. He watched the crowd but was perplexed when he found that Lord Stilinski was talking to the young boy that Derek had bumped into. “Uncle Peter, do you know who that is that Lord Stilinski is talking to?” Derek asked.

“I have never seen that boy in my life, though he does carry much resemblance to the Lord,” Peter returned.

“That he does?” Derek agreed.

Later on in the night as the crowd began to disperse, Derek made his way to Lord Stilinski. “Lord Stilinski,” Derek called grabbing his attention.

“Your Majesty, any luck with finding a queen tonight?” Noah asked.

“Unfortunately not. But I have a question for you, though. Who was the young boy I saw you talking to,” As Derek said this he could smell a small amount a fear wash off of the Lord Stilinski.

“That would have been my son most likely,” Noah said nervously. Very few knew about the Lord’s son. The kid had been kept a secret along with Noah’s wife.

“Son?” Derek confessed perplexed, “I didn’t know you have a son.”

“Most people don’t. He was raised out of the views of the court, by his mother,” Noah said, “We wanted him to have a normal childhood and not have to deal with the stress that come with attending court.”

“But, you live here in the castle, away from your wife and child?” Derek investigated.

By now Derek utterly puzzled with the ways this child of Lord Stilinski was raised. “Yes, my prince. My son was raised without me always present in his life, but I assure you it is for the best.”

“Well, in that case, I would love for him to come and visit the castle more often so I may get to know the son of my chief advisor,” Derek said before excusing himself from the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

A few day after Derek was walking through the main corridors of the castle when he came upon Lord Stilinski walking towards him while talking to the boy Derek had met at the party. At this time Derek could get a better look at the boy. He was about Derek’s own heights but leaner. His hair matched that of the dark brown of Lord Stilinski but the whiskey eyes must be a trait from his mother. But Derek could smell the smell of something burnt on the boy, like a fire.

Derek observed as the boy talked to his father while making many gestures with his hands. “Lord Stilinski, how nice of you to bring a guest,” Derek said stopping the two of them. The boy looked straight at Derek, giving the prince a chance to see the many moles and freckles that dotted the boys face.

“Your majesty this is my son, Stiles,” Noah said.

“Odd name,” Derek laughed.

“It’s a nickname, my real one is too complicated for anyone to want to pronounce more than once,” Stiles said, “You're the one who requested my presence correct?”

“Miec,” Lord Stilinski chastized his son.

“It is quite alright, Lord Stilinski. I get enough formalities around here,” The Prince said watching as Stiles' eyes seemed to always be scanning his surrounding. “Miec, now is that part of this full name I won’t want to pronounce more than once?” 

“Mieczyslaw, if you want to try to pronounce it,” Stiles laughed. Derek was awestruck by how effortlessly the word rolled off the tongue of the young boy.

“Ya, Stiles will work,” Derek chuckled. “I can take Stiles with me for a while if you would like to go and visit with mother, Lord Stilinski.”

“Yes that would work,” Noah said before disappearing down the hall leaving his son with the crowned prince.

“Is there anywhere you would specify like to see?” Derek said taking off down the hall as Stiles walked beside him.

“The library?” Stiles asked, “We have a few books at home but I’ve read all of those, some of them multiple times.”

“Do you mind me asking why you and your mother don’t live here at the castle with your father?” Derek asked knowing he was treading deep waters.

“They wanted me to be raised outside of the court life,” Stiles said plainly following Derek through the mess of a maze that was the castle.

“To be honest I couldn’t imagine not being raised in the court,” Derek laughed.

“That’s because you're a prince. It’s not like your parents could have hidden you away from existence. I mean they have parades and large lavish parties for your guy's birthday. Every single year, three times a year, because there are three of you,” Stiles counted back.

“But you did, they hid you from the court. Noah even hid you mother, I didn’t even know he was married. How often do you get to see your father?” Derek asked curiously because Lord Stilinski way always present at the castle.

“In a good month, twice,” Stiles said.

“You only saw your father twice a month?” Derek looked at the young boy surprised.

Stiles glanced over at the prince. “That was a good month. Sometimes we would go months without seeing him.”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat on one of the couches watching as the young Silinski searched through the shelves of the library. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Derek asked.

“Magic,” Stiles muttered running his hands over the spines of the book.

“Magic? Stiles you know magic has been outlawed for over a hundred years now,” Derek said. “And anyone with it is killed.”

“Yes, your majesty. I know, just because I wasn’t raised in a castle doesn’t mean I don’t know stuff,” Stiles said continuing down the row of shelves.

“Then why are you looking for a book about magic?” Derek said following the young boy.

“Because there has been a rumor in the village that there is someone with magic, ok. I just want to know more about it,” Stiles said stopping to look at the prince.

“There’s magic in the village?” Derek said alarmed.

“It’s just a rumor that has been floating around, it's not that big of a deal,” Stiles aid going back to searching through the shelves.

“Stiles magic is a big deal it's a risk to us all,” Derek said quickly following Stiles.

“Ya, says the boy who turns into a wolf,” Stiles muttered not even realizing what he said.

“How do you know that?” Derek said grabbing Stiles and forcing him to turn around.

“Know what?” Stiles asked.

“About the wolf thing?” Derek demanded.

“God back off, Jesus,” Stiles said taking a step back from the crowned prince, “did you forget that my father is your mother's chief advisor. I know stuff ok.”

“I don’t want you going back to the village,” Derek stated.

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles questioned.

“I don’t want you going back to the village with your mother,” Derek said looking into the whiskey-colored eyes of the young boy.

“Your Highness, you can’t stop me from returning to my home,” Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest. “And why would I stay here?”

“Because I want you to stay here. Stiles, I like you,” Derek admitted.

“You, the next in line for the throne, like me, a boy who was raised in the village,” Stiles aid before laughing, “God growing up in a castle does mess up your brain apparently. Derek, you can’t like me, it’s socially unacceptable.”

“Stiles technically you’re a son of the court, so, therefore, it is acceptable,” Derek said, “and quit calling me your highness or your majesty. Please, just call me Derek.”

“Derek, I wasn't raised in court though. Almost all of the court doesn't even know I exist. Except for my father, you and your mother,” Stiles muttered.

“Wait my mother knows about you?” Derek asked surprised. “Does she know about the magic in the kingdom?”

“I have no idea, I live in the village, not the castle,” Stiles reminded the prince.

“Well, then we will go find her and ask her,” Derek instructed.

“Well go for you, Derek. But I’m gonna head home,” Stiles said making his way towards the front of the library.

“Oh no your not. You know more about this magic rumor then I do. Therefore you are coming with me,” Derek said throwing Stiles over his shoulder.

“What the hell. Derek put me down,” Stiles said trying to regain control of his emotions before his magic was set loose by his loss of control.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek walked into the strategy room where his mother, father, and two sisters were sat along with Lord Stilinski. Stiles was still heaved over his shoulder but had given up on the idea of the young prince putting him down in the near future.

“Derek, who is this you are carrying?” Queen Talia. 

Derek stood Stiles on his feet beside himself, “This mother is Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski son of Lord Noah Stilinski.”

“You finally brought the boy to the castle Noah,” Talia laughed.

“To be honest my queen, the boy came by himself the night of Derek’s ball,” Noah said eyeing his son carefully.

“Wait you have a son, Noah?” Laura, Derek’s sister asked, “Does that mean you have a wife?”

“Yes, princess. I have a beautiful wife her name is Claudia and she raised Stiles while I took care of my duties here at the as advisor to your mother,” Noah explained.

“Mother, Stiles has shared with me that there is someone in the village who possess and can use magic," Derek said catching the attention of his mother.

“Stiles is this true,” the Queen asked.

“Yes, your Majesty. There have been rumors for some time, of someone who can do great magic, in the village,” Stiles said crossing his words wisely. Stiles quickly looked up at his father whose face was full of fear for the sake of his wife and child, who both possess great magic. His son more so than his wife.

“In that case, I will have it that Scott, Isaac, and Boyd will be put to look further into this and search the village for this magic user. Magic is a danger to us all and those who can use it should be made an example of,” Queen Talia stated harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, I have so many ideas on how this could pan out.
> 
> If you have some of your own, please feel free to share them with me.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have a question,” Stiles stated squatting down examining a blossom of a flower in the Castle’s garden.

“What’s your question?” Derek asked watching Stiles examine the colorful flowers.

Stiles was hesitant to ask his question, “What will your mother do with the magic user when she finds them?”

“I don’t know but mother hates the thought of there even being a single trace of magic in her kingdom,” Derek said.

“And your thoughts on magic, Derek?” Stiles asked going to sit by Derek.

Derek had never thought about what he thought about magic. He knew it existed, but had never actually experienced or watched someone use it. He had only heard the stories about the people who had leveled entire kingdoms with the use of magic. “I’ve never seen or experienced any magic, Stiles. So I can’t really have an option on it, but all my life I have been told by every royal advisor that it is wrong and dangerous. Why are you asking anyway?”

“Just wondering,” Stiles said running his fingers across the petal of the red daffodil he had in his hand.

“Stiles, what's it like in the village?” Derek asked. Derek had visited the village only on certain circumstances, but felt like he really didn’t know the way of life of the people, he would soon be ruling over.

“The village? Well in the center there's the market where a lot of goods are bought. Like clothes or food. My friend Lydia owns a shop that sells some of the best bread in the kingdom, in my opinion. My mother and I live on the south end of the village, it’s the quiet side,” Stiles explained.

“Do you have any friends, other than Lydia in the village?” Derek asked.

“Well there’s Ethan and Aiden, they’re identical twins, they live next door. Loud and rambunctious is how I would describe those two. Malia lives in the house on the other side, sweet girl, but has quite a temper at times. That's about it Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and Malia,” Stiles said.

“I wish for one day I could just go and visit the village without some large entourage,” Derek spoke disheartened.

“Well, why don’t you then?” Stiles asked.

“My mother would never approve of it and I don’t know my way around the village like you do,” Derek said running his fingers through his hair.

“Well I could take you someday if you wanted,” Stiles offered, “I know my way around the village, as well as you, know this castle.”

“I know this castle so well because I grew up in it,” Derek replied laughing.

“Well I grew up in the village mister, ‘I’m a prince and I live in a big castle.’,” Stiles said imitating the young prince.

“You’re forgetting Stiles you very well could have grown up here in the castle as well, instead of in the village,” Derek reminded Stiles. But if Stiles had grown up in the castle he most likely wouldn’t be here today.

When Stiles was younger he didn’t have as much control over his magic as he does now. So in the Stilinski household random things floating, while the young boy slept were normal until the age of about ten. But now he had control of the magic, no more random fires, water flying, or flowers sprouting unless Stiles wanted it to happen. But as a child this would have been seen in the castle, most likely costing the boy his life.


	6. Chapter 6

That night at the dinner table Stiles had been forced to stay for supper. “I would like to propose an idea,” Derek said standing up beside Stiles. Talia nodded her head telling her son to continue. “I propose that Stiles and his mother move into the castle.”

Stiles spit out the drink of water he had just taken. “I’m sorry what now?” He asked regaining his composure.

Derek re-explained his proposal, “Stiles, you and your mother could come and live in the castle. I could teach you everything you would need to know about attending court.”

Stiles quickly looked at his father in disbelief, “Dad, did you know this?”

“Stiles, you need to calm down,” Noah said grabbing his son’s hand under the table. Noah could feel the buzz of magic starting to grow in his son, “and to answer your question, no son, I didn’t know.”

“I won’t stay here. I don’t want to be part of the court. I have no desire whatsoever to, your majesty,” Stiles said standing from the table, “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my mother.”

Stiles didn’t even wait to be excused, before kissing the crown of his father's head and disappearing out the door.

“Prince Derek, is there any reason you would ask my son to stay here at the castle? You know the great lengths and hardships my wife and I, have put him and ourselves through to keep him out of court. And now you want to formally introduce him to it. What my son just did by leaving the royal table without being excused is wrong, but he will not allow himself to be trapped in this birdcage of a castle. You might not know what lies beyond these walls, but he does and he’s not willing to give up that freedom,” Noah sprouted off in a tissy, “Are there any main reason why you would want him here other than for him to be in court?”

“Lord Noah,” Derek began, “I think I’m in love with your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Stiles will end up living in the castle with Derek or will he continue to live in the village with his mother?


	7. Chapter 7

“Stiles, is that you?” Claudia asked walking into the main room of the house as Stiles shut the door behind himself. 

“Yes, mother,” Stiles laughed walking across the room to kiss his mother’s cheek.

“Where did you go today? You were gone an awfully long time. Not even Malia had seen you today,” She said walking back into the kitchen as Stiles followed her.

“The castle,” he answered, “I went to see dad today.”

“Mieczyslaw we have talked about the castle. It’s a dangerous place, that we shouldn’t go. The more time we spend there the more likely they are to find out about our magic,” Claudia said turning around to her son.

“I know mom it’s just that my presence was requested by the prince, so I kinda had to go,” Stiles explained sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

“How does the prince even know that you exist?” Claudia asked.

“Apparently he saw me that other night at his ball when you sent me with that message for dad,” he explained, “And now he wants both of us to move into the castle. The prince wants me to start attending court, court mother. I don’t want to attend court. I don’t want to move into the castle.”

“Stiles, you won’t have to. We’ll stay here in the village,” Claudia said, “They can’t make us move to the castle.”


End file.
